odyssey_crimson_sandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odyssey: Crimson Sands Wiki
Novae Holus Terrain Provinces * The White Irons - This northern, snow-covered, and mountainous region contains some of the tallest mountains in all of Novae Holus. It is a region that is mountainous and almost entirely icebound with exception to large fields of permafrost, as well as Blood Mountain. The White Irons are home to Frost Trolls, and Snow Goblins, however the White Irons still have a sizable population of Humans, Dwarves, and Orcs. The White Irons are less urbanized than the rest of Novae Holus, but the largest of cities, Olbus, does have sizable population. This realm is lorded over by the Silverforts. * Sterling Fields - This province is mostly an expanse of forests and a few swamps. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further south, the land slowly becomes increasingly desert-like. Sterling Fields is referred to in much of Novae Holus as the Heartlands. It is home to Swamp Goblins and Horned Trolls, as well as a large population of Humans and Dwarves. There is even a small population of Wood Elves still living in its forests, nearly undisturbed. It is ruled under the guidance of Lord Galvus Benotar, who is also the ruler of Aenoch'Tor. * The Scablands '- Sitting on the South-Eastern portion of Novae Holus, the Scablands are arid deserts and rocky badlands with a few oases serving as beacons of light and settled areas. The ruins of the Scablands rise from the sand by one blast of the unbounded wind and are covered by the next. Nothing in the desert lasts, but nothing dies forever. All the principalities and boundaries the nations have placed on the land dissolve under the moving sand, and few inhabitants can say where they are in the desert. It is home to Desert Goblins, Desert Trolls, and Drow Elves, as well as tribes of Human Nomads. This realm is lorded over by the Moorcastles. * 'Fields of Ash - A smaller area of land, separating the Scablands to the East and the Faora Plains to the west, the Fields of Ash are a very dangerous place. It has one of the largest mountains in all of Novae Holus, Mount Crosis, from which lava flows and helped craft the extensive tracts of lavafields, wind sculpted obsidian, and heavily eroded, uncultivated land with little vegetation. It is home to Fire Goblins, Tribal Orcs, and a large population of Dark Elves and Humans, as well as Tieflings and the last of the Dragonborn. This realm is lorded over by the Tok'sel Bloodfist, leader of the Bloodfist Tribe. * Faora Plains - This province in the Western region of Noave Holus is mostly covered in prairies, hills, and open areas covered with grass used largely for grazing, however there remain few scattered sections of cool forests, lakes, and valleys. The Faora Plains are home to Grassland Goblins, Hill Trolls, and both Wood and City Elves. This realm is lorded over by the Faoran Matriarch. * Unknown Lands - While declared part of Novae Holus, no king or ruler has been able to discover what lies on this part of the country. Cartographers have been able to map it's outskirts, but have not been able to gain passage onto the island. There are many mysteries as to what lies upon it. Some say that it is a legion of monsters, waiting to attack Novae Holus. Others say that it is a portal to another plane. * All regions in Novae Holus are ruled over by High Lord Favian Melmidoc in conjunction with the other lords, who make up the Six Eyes of Novae Holus. Key Locations * Aenoch'Tor '- Known as the City of the Sands, Aenoch'Tor lies along the eastern coast of Novae Holus. Not unlike the country itself, Aenoch'Tor is a city that is absolutely bustling with trade, both by land, and by sea. It sits on the border between Sterling Fields and the Scablands. * 'Blood Mountain - This mountain, sitting in the heart of the the White Irons, is one of mystery, adventure, and peril. It was given the name Blood Mountain due to how many adventurers and merchants have shown up missing there, and for the blood red veins of rock that run along it's peaks and valleys. Although it sits in the coldest region of the continent, Blood Mountain, unlike the mountains around it, is quite warm, even at it's base, and even can get pretty hot towards the summit. Here, the trees and plants grow different colors, and animals also differ from the norm. * Races of Novae Holus * Humans * Dwarves * Elves * Dragonborn * Tiefling * Warforged * Orcs * Illithids * Gnomes (Extinct) * Halflings (Extinct) Adventures * From the Ashes '''- Mar'dok, Faylinn, Davlamen, and Nemben investigate a cathedral, where a very large fireball erupted from. The party of four crawled through the dungeon, and after defeating many a foe, discovered that the source of the flame was Khulra, the Undying Flame, a phoenix known for it's legendary power to rise from the ashes after death. After defeating the phoenix, the party is ambushed by Guild Master Ovhornon and the Onyx Brigade, who capture the phoenix for their own personal gain. Classes Each of the Playable Classes and their role in the world of the Crimson Sands. '''Base Classes Barbarian | Bard | Cleric | Druid | Fighter | Paladin | Ranger | Sorcerer | Wizard Custom/Homebrew Classes Blood Mage | Swashbuckler Player Characters Every Player Character that has existed in the world of the Crimson Sands. Currently in Play * Mar'dok Irongald, the Bearded Batallion (Dwarf Fighter) * Faylinn, (Dragonborn Rogue) * Davlamen, (Wood Elf Druid) * Entivir Ashblade, (Tiefling Blackguard) * Albatross Mudfin, the Nautical Terror (Illithid Swashbuckler) Deceased * Nemben (Wood Elf Ranger) Enemies Items and Loot Deities, History, and Lore Other Spell Casting System